The Best of Barney (2008, battybarney 1995 version)
'''The Best of Barney '''is a custom Barney Clip Show, and custom Barney Home Video for Season 11 celebrating Barney's 20th Anniversary that was released on September 9, 2008. Plot Tracy gives her friends, including Barney, souvenirs from a trip to the beach. When Barney tries to put his shell in his memory box, it explodes, spreading memorable objects all across the park. Through the day, Barney and the kids meet up with Riff, BJ and Baby Bop, while remembering great times with friends. From Halloween frights to car rides, the day is a memorable one. It even becomes more memorable when Mr. Boyd makes a return visit, as a photographer that Ryan and Emma know. Stella the Storyteller also returns to give Barney a book about most of his friends through the years. In the end, everything fits in the memory box and everything ends on a good note. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jennifer Kendall and Jeff Ayers) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michelle Dietz, Costume: Adam Brown and Jared Harris) *Mr. Boyd (Special Guest Appearance) (Reprised by Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Special Guest Appearance) (Reprised by Philyis Cicero) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Emma (Deborah Cole) (debut) *The Beast (Dan Stevens) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) (Episode casts are covered in the specific episodes that are featured in Best of Barney) Cast Members who Appeared in Barney's Memory Book *Luci *Michael *Min *Kathy *Tina *Shawn *Jason *Derek *Kristen *Robert *Stephen *Hannah *Tosha *Bridget *Jeff *Keesha *Nick *Kim *Stacy *Danny *Rachel *Mario *Angela *Beth *Jackson *Sarah *Laura *Whitney *Kami *Gianna *Melanie Song List *Friendship Song * * *Happy Dancin' (Taken from: On Again, Off Again) * * *Be Our Guest * * * * * * * * * *I Will Always Remember You (Scenes Taken from: Four Seasons Day, The Queen of Make-Believe, Caring Means Sharing, Down on Barney's Farm, Let's Help Mother Goose!, Classical Cleanup, Alphabet Soup!, Is Everybody Happy?, Pennies, Nickels, Dimes, Can You Sing That Song?, Let's Build Together, Going on a Bear Hunt, A Little Big Day, E-I-E-I-O, A Very Special Mouse, Let's Go to the Farm, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, A Little Big Day, It's Your Birthday, Barney!, Let's Go for a Ride!, It's Showtime!, Barney's Colorful World! (US and Canada version), Once Upon a Fairy Tale, and Let's Make Music) *I Love You Trivia *This was the first Barney video to be released through Lionsgate, as opposed to 20th Century Fox. *The scene from Barney's Beach Party is re dubbed with Dean Wendt (replacing Duncan Brennan's original recording). *This marks the first appearance of Emma. *This marks the return of Stella The Storyteller, and Mr. Boyd. This is also their last appearances, and the only time they make an on-screen appearance together, and the only time they make an appearance with Riff. *This is the sixth time Barney wears his dancing shoes and hat. The other times were The Backyard Show, I Can Do That!, If the Shoe Fits..., Barney's Talent Show, and On Again, Off Again. Bonus Features *Barney's Favorite Memories *I Love You: Around the World